A Love Story
by cheekyangel91
Summary: Harry meets the new transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Not a problem, only that they've met before. Updated with second chapter, that just begged to be put up. H/Hr, DG/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"A glass of water please?" she asked the barman and thanked after drinking it.

"Can I get you a drink?" the voice can from her right, followed by the movement of a body towards her. Hermione turned to look at the owner of the said voice and body. He was about six feet tall with red hair, blue eyes and what looked like a hopeful expression on his face. Behind him, she could see four other males, all wearing expressions on their faces ranging from laughter to wariness.

Turning back to the man standing before her, Hermione replied "No, thank you. I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate it and my escort would likely harm you just for the offer." Laughter broke out from the blokes friends. As she turned to leave, she came face-to-face with a blonde and a red-head who looked ready to explode.

"Hermione, there you are!" Came Zack's voice, a moment before he appeared by her side. Noticing the tension, he asked "What's going on? I s there a problem, mates?"

"It's nothing. Come on let's get back to the others." Said Hermione while dragging Zack away from the group at the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you stop your staring? You'll freak her out." Came Ginny's voice over the music in the club. All the girls were getting tired with the staring Ron was doing. Except Luna, who looked devastated but hid it behind a smiling face so as to not alarm anyone.

"Hey! I'm just checking to see if she's suitable for Harry over here" Was Ron's reply.

Harry looking shocked stared at Ron and stammered out "I don't need your help to find a girlfriend."

"Yes you do. When was the last time you went out on a date?" This came from Neville, who usually stayed silent. He continued before Harry could protest, "That's right the last time you went out was the blind date Sirius and your dad set you up on."

By now Harry was desperate for anyone to change the subject. His saviour came in the form of the topic of their conversation. But she was with the bloke from earlier and they looked like they were more than friends. So Harry didn't understand how his friends thought he would have a chance with her, especially considering they lived in London where their chances of meeting again were low. He mentioned this to them and their reply was that fate would make them meet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A month later_

Hermione was nervous, having an interview at the most famous wizarding school in Britain could do that to you. Hogwarts had an incredible reputation of its own but add in the fact that the saviour of wizarding Britain, Harry Potter, studied there and it was a whole another level.

A week earlier, Hermione had received a letter from the headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, offering her the job of a transfiguration teacher for the first to third years. The letter had gone on to reveal some of the information and comments the headmistress had heard about Hermione and how 'she, the headmistress, felt that Hermione was perfect for the position'.

Hermione stared at the sight before her, magical paintings on various subjects filled the walls and some of the uncovered areas held scorch marks of spells cast during the battle. Knights stood guarding the halls such that they would come alive at a simple command.

Finally, she arrived at the gargoyle leading to the headmistress' office and gave the password. The gargoyle moved out of the way and Hermione climbed the stairs to the office. Standing in front of the door, she took some time to calm down and collect herself before she knocked on the door. Hermione heard the voice calling out enter and took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door.

The first thing she saw was the regal looking witch sitting behind a desk covered in parchment. A quick glance around the office showed walls with paintings of past heads, a few books on a side table and various other things.

"Ah Miss Granger. It's lovely to meet you" Came McGonagall's voice, breaking into Hermione's thoughts. "Shall we get started then? Although I am certain that you shall be perfect for the position, I still need to follow school procedures."

Hermione sat down and spent the next hour answering questions about her life at Beauxbatons and those based on the current academic curriculum for the first to third years. Professor McGonagall then invited Hermione to have lunch at the school saying that she should get used to the castle as it would be home while the children were here.

"Not to be rude Professor but you reached the decision very quickly" said Hermione.

"As I told you at the beginning, there was never any doubt that you would get the position but the formal stuff had to be taken care of first. And now please call me Minerva." Minerva's reply came just as they reached a set of double doors. Pushing them open Minerva announced "And this is the great hall where all our meals are taken."

Hermione was staring speechless at the sight before her. She had read Hogwarts: A History but to be here in person was just wonderful. Just then a slight movement from Minerva's left drew her attention.

"Doing a bit of theatrics like Albus, I see." A voice said from Minvera's left.

"Ah Harry. May I introduce our new transfiguration professor for the first to third years, Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, this is our defense professor, the Harry Potter." Minerva said.

Hermione moved to one side and looked at the dark haired, green-eyed person standing before her and Minerva. He seemed familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd seen him. Meanwhile Harry was having the same problem, the difference was that he remembered where he saw the brunette beauty standing in front of him. After that night in the club, all of his friends would try to bring her up in their conversations at least once. Harry decided it would be to awkward to bring up their previous meeting so decided to keep it to himself.

"It's lovely to meet you. Are you joining us for lunch today Miss Granger?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I invited Miss Granger to dine with us and may be you can show her around the castle after lunch?" Minerva asked while looking between the two. She was now sure that Miss Granger was the girl the others had told her about. She just hoped that Harry and Hermione got the happiness they deserved, and them being a couple would just sweeten the deal more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had just gotten back to his room after showing Hermione (she asked him to call her Hermione) around. Nursing a glass of firewhisky, he remembered that night at the club. He had spent the rest of the night looking at her while trying not to be too obvious about it. There was something about her that attracted him to her.

Harry was startled out of his musing when the fire turned green and out stepped Sirius. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather, who had been sent to Azkaban for betraying Harry's parents. But when Harry was six he ran away from the Dursley's place and with the help of a trusted family friend, they got Sirius a trial he never had, and got him proven innocent. Ever since then Harry stayed with Sirius, except when Hogwarts started. Then he stayed in the school.

"Hello pup. I would ask how your day was but looking at the glass in your hand I might as well save my breath" Were the first words out of Sirius.

"Hey. This is my first and last drink for the day. But I remember when a certain someone said the same words and ended up drunk on the living room couch at #12 Grimmauld Place. And then getting an earful from Mrs. Weasley" said Harry.

"Now why would you remind of that horrible, horrible day" asked Sirius as he collapsed on a couch with a sad look on his face. "It took me two weeks to just get my hearing back, not mention all those love meals that I didn't get."

Harry got up and poured Sirius a glass and sat down. Both remembered those days before the final war. There had been very little to laugh or smile about. They were dark days when all hoped seemed to have been lost.

The silence was broken when Sirius spoke, "Anyway before I forget, you need to visit Gringotts as soon as possible. And you're invited to dinner on Friday night. Please don't forget or not appear as Pania will kill me either way."

"She would only kill you if the dinner is really important to her. So why is it?" asked Harry.

"Her folks are coming back from Greece tomorrow and she decided that it would be nice for them to meet everyone in a quiet and relaxed atmosphere. Those were her words not mine." Said Sirius. "But now I need to get back and help Pania put the kids to bed." With that Sirius left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Friday, Harry prepared to leave for Grimmauld Place. He had bought a few gifts for the kids and hoped he could sneak them in and hand them to the kids before Pania found out about them. He knew it wouldn't work, Pania always found out about these things before he had given them to the kids.

At the entrance, he meet Hermione. She looked amazing wearing a little black dress with silver accessories. He must have made some noise because she turned to look at him.

"Hello Harry. Going to a birthday party?" asked Hermione, while looking at the boxes in Harry's hands.

"No. I'm going to Sirius' place and these are just some gifts for is kids." Replied Harry. Just then he saw someone standing at the gates to Hogwarts. "Looks like someone is waiting to enter Hogwarts."

Hermione turned and saw Zack at the gate and turned back to Harry to wish him a good weekend. She walked to the gate and once on the other side, she apparated with Zack to their destination.

Harry stood at the same spot for a few seconds before following her to the gate and then apparating to Grimmauld Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hermione walked to the gate, she kept wondering why every time she was near Harry her heart beat faster ad she got nervous. He was just another of her co-workers, granted she had seen him outside Hogwarts before, at a night club. She stopped dead in her tracks with that revelation. Before she had time to analyse anything, Zack greeted her and told her to hold on as he apparated them to their destination.

When they arrived at the restaurant, all of their friends were there to greet them. They had dinner while catching up with each other's lives. The thought didn't enter Hermione's mind for a second time that night.

The next day, Hermione spent working on her class schedule and wondering if Harry remembered that night and if he did why hadn't he said anything yet. They had known each other for about two weeks now, it could have come up in their conversations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All too soon summer ended and it was time for school to start. By now Hermione knew her way around without getting lost and had read the school rules. Last night she had met the other teachers as well. There was Neville Longbottom for Herbology, Draco Malfoy for Potions, Madam Hooch for flying and quidditch match referee, Professor Flitwick for Charms (he was the deputy headmaster also) and many others whose names she couldn't remember.

The doors to the great hall opened and Professor Flitwick lead a group of scared and nervous first years into the hall to be sorted. After the last child had been sorted, Professor McGonagall stood up to make a few announcements and the opening feast began.

The last of the students left the hall followed by Hermione and a few of the other Professors including Harry. He came up to Hermione and both started talking when Hermione said "You know when Minerva first introduced us; I thought you were familiar but couldn't remember where I had seen you. I finally realised that we met at Wilde's club in London."

"I remembered when I saw you then" he continued before she could interrupt "But didn't want to seem forward so I kept quiet."

Hermione gaped at Harry, men never thought like, that at least not those she met. They usually went out of their way to say they had seen her before, after which she would spin a tale to see if they went along with it; most did. But here was a guy telling her that he knew her before their official meeting but didn't tell her because it would seem rude.

"Looks like we've reached your quarters. I'll see you tomorrow then" said Harry before turning to walk to his rooms.

"Goodnight Harry" Hermione called before entering her room.

That night she kept tossing and turning in her bed. She knew Harry didn't have a girlfriend although with the different sides she saw of him she didn't understand why. He was charming, serious and considerate, too mention a few qualities. Even with hype about being the chosen one, she thought there would be ladies lining up to be his girlfriend or anything else for that matter.

Little did she know that she was right about the queue of women but didn't know that Harry hated these women as they only wanted a part of the Boy-Who-lived not Harry Potter the person. Just before midnight, Hermione decided to see if she and Harry could grab a drink once before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the first term, Hermione was a part of Hogwarts, and even more had managed to strike up good friendships with the other professors. Although things between Harry and her seemed a bit awkward after that date.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Harry. Wait up" Hermione called out as they left a staff meeting. Harry stopped and waited for Hermione to catch up before asking "was there something you wanted Hermione?"_

_Catching a breath, Hermione asked "would you like to grab a drink together sometime? You know to celebrate the end of the first term?"_

"_Sure. How about we go to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade tomorrow night?" said Harry. Hermione agreed and both decided to meet at the entrance hall at eight o'clock and walk to Hogsmeade together._

_The next day both spent their time denying that it was a date to their friends but both still took their time to dress for the occasion. As Hermione walked to the entrance she saw Harry standing there wearing black trousers and an emerald green shirt._

_Harry turned around just as Hermione stepped outside. He was stunned by how beautiful she looked in a blue-green dress that reached her knees. Offering her a greeting, which she replied to, they both set off for the Three Broomsticks._

"_Hello Harry. It's so nice to see you here today. And who is this lovely lady?" asked Madam Rosmerta._

_Harry introduced Hermione to Madam Rosmerta. They were then shown to their table by a waitress who left after handing them both a menu. They both chose a pasta dish and red wine. Once the waitress left with their orders, Harry said "so Hermione tell me about your life in France. I mean it's only fair that I learn a bit about you. After all you have heard so many stories about me?"_

"_That seems fair enough." Said Hermione before continuing, "I was born in Britain but when I was about eight my parents got a better job offer from friend in France and we moved there. After my first bout of accidental magic, a representative from the French Ministry of Magic came to explain to my parents and me that I was a witch. We learned that had we stayed in England I would have attended Hogwarts. But now I could choose between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. When I turned eleven, I attended Beauxbatons and graduated from there two years ago with a mastery in Transfiguration."_

_Just then their dinner arrived and the rest of the night was spent talking about their school life and friends. By the end of the night, both felt like they had been on a date and this made things uncomfortable between them._

_End Flashback_

"Hermione would you please join me in my office, I have some things to discuss with you." McGonagall said, a moment before disappearing down the hallway to the headmistress' office. Hermione followed, all the while wondering why McGonagall wanted to speak to her. When she entered the office McGonagall was shifting through some papers, before holding out a stack of them towards Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione but it seems that the post mixed up your post with someone else's. These are the letters that got sent to somewhere else. The manager of the owl post asked me to apologise to you on his behalf."

Hermione took the stack of letters and replied "it's not his fault. These things happen sometimes."

They chatted for a while before Hermione left for her rooms. Once she reached her rooms, she pulled a chair at her desk and sat down to read the mail. Just as she got half through the mail, she noticed a piece of parchment sticking out with writing. Pulling it out she read the note. It was from Harry asking her to go out on a date with him during the Christmas holidays.

To say that Hermione was shocked would be an understatement, she was floored. She never thought that Harry would ask her out. She had once accidentally seen a photo of one of his fans, from then on she tried to supress her feelings for him. But it seemed that Harry returned those feelings as well.

Them as a couple was an idea that appealed to her, not to mention their previous date (and yes it was one, they both finally admitted it) went so much better than any of her previous ones. Pulling blank parchment towards her, she wrote a note agreeing to meet a date as long as it wasn't during Christmas week.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a voice spoke, "Don't worry I wasn't planning on asking you out then. I thought may be sometime next week." As Harry said this he pulled of his invisibility cloak and looked at Hermione for an answer.

Hermione had felt her heart stop beating when Harry had first spoken. When she gained her voice, the first thing she said was, "How did you get in here? Were you under the cloak this whole time? If so why not just ask me instead of writing a note?"

Harry just looked at her and laughed.

"Wow! You said all that in one breath. And to answer in order. I asked McGonagall to let me in after I told her the reason. And yes I was under the cloak from when you entered till now. I thought that if you didn't want to go out with me, it would save us both the embarrassment of a rejection."

They spent the day making plans to meet during the holiday season. That night Harry told her that Ron and all his friends that she saw at the night club spent the night trying to get Harry to ask her out. But he refused because he thought she had a boyfriend, Zack. When Hermione heard this she laughed until her sides hurt and told Harry that Zack was just a really good friend and that he was engaged to her other best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

****Thanks to those who reviewed the story :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Hey honey. Do you know this Harry Potter person?" Asked Zack, "I mean I know he is the person who defeated Voldemort and the all that. But do you know the actual person? Like how he behaves this character?"

Zack was a wizard and the very concerned best friend of one Hermione Granger. He had moved with his family from America to France, where he and Hermione had become neighbours. The friendship had only grown stronger when both found out that Hermione, a muggle-born was a witch. Even going to different schools in France to study hadn't dampened their friendship. They were siblings more than anything else. So when Hermione decided to move to Britain, Zack decided it was time for a new chapter in their lives and followed her.

"Why this interest all of a sudden in Harry?" asked Zack's long-time girlfriend and now fiancée, Daphne Greengrass. She and Zack had meet when he helped her out in France. They had become friends and exchanged letters when Daphne had returned. That turned into more when Zack moved to Britain and asked her out a week later.

They both knew why Zack was asking but Daphne wanted to hear Zack say it out loud. She knew Harry and Hermione had become closer ever since she started teaching at Hogwarts. Harry was a nice bloke but that didn't mean that Daphne didn't worry about Hermione. She had become like a little sister to Daphne which all three appreciated.

"You know why. But you're gonna make me say it." Zack replied, "I'm worried about her. I just want to know that he's going to treat her right. She didn't have many friends, not to mention boyfriends while growing up. Always into reading books and learning new things, she was."

"Well, I don't really know Harry that well. Except he and Ginny Weasley were and item in school and he always treated her decently. I even heard other girls trying to get him but it never worked, if their complains were anything to go by. Her brother, Ron Weasley, is Harry's best friend, along with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." Answered Daphne_._

They talked about Harry, Hermione and their relationship while they got ready for bed. Daphne said that she would like to invite the both of them and Harry's friends to dinner so that they could get to know each other. Zack agreed to the idea, it was a nice way to get to know Harry without being the protective older brother, which wouldn't sit well with either Zack or Hermione. Little did he know that was why Daphne had suggested the idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione had now been dating for three month and things were progressing nicely for them both. They had tried to keep it a secret from their friends but it had come out eventually when Minerva had asked Harry about Hermione's reply in front of his friends during Christmas. The story had spread and soon enough Zack had known about it. Luckily, he let Hermione explain the reason for secrecy and understood them.

The second term had started with little incidents. Some of the students had found out about the relationship and for a few weeks there were many witches shooting glares at Hermione whenever she was around. This stopped when Harry got irritated by a comment he heard and made an announcement during dinner. It was quite the speech Hermione thought, as she recalled it.

_Flash back_

_Dinner had just ended when Harry stood up and asked all the female students to remain seated as he had a few words for those present._

"_It has come to my knowledge that some students do not like Professor Granger because she is now my girlfriend. While I know that some of you have crushes on me, what I'd like to say is why are you letting my personal life affect you. If you act up in Professor Granger's class, the only one at a loss in you because your education suffers, which is what is going to help you in life. Not some crush on a person you know nothing about except what you read in the newspapers", after saying that Harry walked out of the hall, leaving the audience with mixed reactions._

_Seeing that some of the girls didn't quite understand the seriousness of Harry's words, Hermione stood up and asked, "Would someone here tell me how finishing your education with the best scores possible will help you?"_

_All present in the hall looked at Hermione as if the answer should be obvious to her. Finally one girl gathered her courage and stood up to reply," Completing our studies will help us get the jobs we want and achieve our goals." Saying this the girl sat back down. Hermione looked at the brightest third year student in her class._

"_Correct Miss Hall. And now can anyone else tell me, how having a crush on Harry Potter will help you further in life?" said Hermione._

_Again no one answered. Just as Hermione was going to continue, a small voice from the back said, "It won't help us in anyway."_

_Hermione nodded her approval of the answer and walked out. The professors that had stayed back were still in shock, except the Headmistress, who stood up to talk to the students, "I hope you all have understood what Professors Potter and Granger were trying to tell you."_

_End Flash back_

The tapping of an owl at the window brought Hermione back to the present. Wondering who sent the message, Hermione gave the owl some owl treats and water, and went to open the mail. The owl flew off while Hermione was reading the note.

It was from Zack asking her to invite Harry and his friends to dinner one night. And of course she was expected there early to help set up. Hermione pulled some blank parchment over and wrote out a quick reply. As it was nearly time for lunch, she decided to tell Harry about the invite then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had just started to eat when Hermione finished her talk with Professor Flitwock and turned to him. Looking at her, he could tell she had something on her mind.

"Harry, are you free for a few minutes after lunch? I have something to tell you." Said Hermione. Harry nodded his reply and continued eating.

They left the hall together, which didn't go unnoticed but there were fewer glares directed towards Hermione. They entered an empty classroom near the hall. Harry looked at Hermione to start the conversation, wondering what she had to tell him.

Hermione was nervous, she didn't know Zack's agenda behind the dinner but decided that she would ask him soon and dissuade him from any stupid ideas he might have about playing the protective older brother.

"You know Zack, my best friend. The one you thought was my boyfriend." At Harry's nod, she continued, "Well his invited you and your friends over for dinner one night."

Harry was stunned. This person was like a brother to Hermione, which meant he would be grilling Harry over his intentions, just like Ron had done when he was dating Ginny. But having his friends over meant that there might not be anything to worry about. He didn't know what to do but to delay it would only make it worse.

Having decided Harry answered, "I'll ask Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna when they are available and let you know."

Hermione was relived but told him that Zack might pull a protective brother act and Harry's response was that it couldn't possibly be worse than the one the Weasley brother's had given him. They both left shortly thereafter for their classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Harry told Hermione that Ron and all had agreed to dinner for the following Friday. Hermione sent off a note to Zack and Daphne telling them that they all agreed to the dinner for next Friday, if there were no problems. With that done, she entered her classroom to teach transfiguration to the third year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

Hermione noticed a note on her desk when she returned to her chambers. Reading it she decided to write a quick note to Harry when she was interrupted by knocking at her door. Opening it, she found the person of her thoughts standing on the other side.

"I hope I didn't disturb you. I wanted to find out your plans for tomorrow night before you went to bed" said Harry as he entered her chambers.

"Hmmm. Tomorrow night. I have nothing planned as yet. Why? What did you have in mind?" asked Hermione as she walked towards the couch. Harry followed her sat down close to her.

"I was thinking of dinner and a surprise after. If you would like to accompany me" said Harry.

"That's not a lot to go on especially the surprise. But I'll agree as I'm curious." Hermione was sure Harry wanted her to ask about the surprise so the look on his face when she replied was worth it.

"Let me get this straight. The only reason you're agreeing to dinner is because you're curious." Harry put on a sad face and continued, " I'm hurt Mione. Here I thought you would enjoy spending time with me but…"

Before he could finish Hermione burst out laughing and Harry couldn't stop the answering grin that spread to his face. He loved hearing her laugh. Getting her breath back, Hermione said, "You knew that I was joking."

"Of course. But I wanted to see how far you'd take it" said Harry. They sat talking and sharing intimate moments together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry lay on the couch with Hermione on top of him. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so innocent and peaceful asleep, but they needed to get up now if they didn't want to be late for their morning classes.

Gently nudging her, Harry called out, "Hermione, wake up. We need to get ready for class."

Hermione gave a small yawn and opened her eyes to see a smiling Harry looking at her from below. Just then her brain kicked in and she realised they were on the couch and it was time to get dressed if they didn't want to be late.

Half an hour later saw the two of them sitting down to breakfast in the great hall before starting their day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her last class had just ended when a Hermione noticed a note on her desk that had not been there earlier. Picking it up, she read the note telling her Harry would meet her in her chambers at 8pm. Seeing that she had a sometime before she should get ready, Hermione sat down to grade assignments.

With an hour to go until Harry got there, Hermione stepped out of the shower and got ready. Looking in the full length mirror, Hermione thanked Daphne for talking her into buying the dress. It was jade coloured knee-length dress with criss-crossing straps at the back. She sat down at the vanity table and applied some light make-up. Just a she finished fastening the buckle on her heels; there was a knock on her door. She went to open it and saw Harry standing there in a white shirt over dark blue jeans and in his hand was a darker blue sports coat.

"Come in. I'll just get my purse and wrap and we can leave" said Hermione. As Hermione went to gather her things, Harry took the time to look at her. She looked beautiful in the dress even though he could tell that wasn't what she would choose for herself.

"Shall we?" asked Harry as he walked towards the door with Hermione following behind. Once they reached the castle gates, Harry pulled out a letter and gave it a tap after telling Hermione to hold on. The portkey activated and soon they were standing on a beach.

Hermione was awed by the sight before her, soft white sand on the beach, clear blue water on one side and a lush green forest on the other side. Turning to face Harry, her gaze fell on a table decked out with white and red table cloths and dinner ware. Next to the table was a barbeque that was being tended to by a house elf.

Just as Hermione was going to comment about the house elf, Harry spoke, "Come on, I want to introduce you to Dobby. He helped me in the war against Voldemort. He's not my slave but a friend. Although, he refuses to stop the formal speech in front of others. The twins must have put him up to it again."

"Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is happy to see you and your Miss. Dobby has prepared everything just the way Master said," saying this Dobby bowed and apparated away. Hermione stared at the spot where Dobby had been moments before.

"His an enthusiastic elf. Mi Lady," said Harry while holding out a chair for Hermione.

Hermione sat down and waited for Harry to do the same before saying, "I think that's an understatement. I have never seen a more hyper elf then him which is saying a lot since I have met quite a few elves during my school years."

"Oh really. And why would you have met so many elves?" said Harry.

"I needed some information on a project and they were happy to help," said Hermione, then adding, "Where are we?"

At this Harry pretended to straighten his clothes and preen himself, before saying in an a very formal tone, "Let me welcome you to Harrythe Potter Date Island in the Carribean. First started when my father brought my mother here for a date just before they got married. Then my godfather, an unofficial Potter, proposed to Pania here…"

Harry continued with this until Hermione could hold it no longer and burst out laughing. Harry just sat there with a grin on his face.

"I don't believe the name for this island is Potter Date and you have grossly exaggerated the rest," said Hermione.

"You may be right, you may be wrong. I'm not going to say anything else."

Harry got up to serve the dinner Dobby had cooked. Over dinner the conversation seemed to be centred around trivial things until Harry brought up the subject of dinner with Zack. Hermione could see that Harry was nervous despite his attempts to cover it. She decided to put him at ease and said, "Don't worry about the dinner. I'm sure Zack just wants to get to know you, not intimidate or interrogate you. He wouldn't have invited your friends otherwise."

Harry smiled, "Rationally I know that. But this is the first time I'm meeting a girlfriend's family without knowing them beforehand. I mean Ginny was my first girlfriend and I knew Ron and the Weasleys for a long time before we started to date."

After that they sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts as they watched the sunset. Dobby had already come by to tell them he had prepared a room for them. Harry and Hermione had decided to enjoy a night on the island before returning to Britain and Hogwarts the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week went by quickly and before anyone knew it was Friday. Hermione gave Harry the address to Zack and Daphne's place in the morning, saying she was going to leave at 4.00pm after her last class and he wasn't expected until 7.00pm. The pair spent the day alternating between teaching and praying that nothing went wrong during dinner.

At , Hermione arrived at Zack's place, hoping he was home so that they could have some time to speak before everyone arrived. As luck would have it Zack opened the door when Hermione rang the bell.

"Mione, my favourite person in the world after Daphne, of course" said Zack as he hugged her.

"Well if it was anyone else I would object to that statement but since its Daphne, I'll ignore it." replied Hermione as she went to hug Daphne.

"It's good to see you Hermione. You look happy. Seems that being with Harry is good for you" said Daphne who then laughed at the looks she got from the other two in the room. As she prepared to leave the room, Daphne said, "I know you two want to talk so I'll go to the kitchen and prepare dinner. I have just one request. Please be civilised, we're going to be having guests over in a little while."

With that Daphne left the room. She had refereed enough fights between them to know that this would end with nothing changed or the two of them ignoring each other. She just hoped they had the sense to listen to the other before saying anything wrong. They were just so stubborn at times.

Zack took the cue and began, "Listen Hermione, I know you like Harry a lot. You've done nothing but talk about him the past month. I just want to get to know him better. Don't worry I won't go overboard with the protective brother act."

This defused some of the tension in Hermione and she laughed out.

"And to think that I might have had to beat that into to your skull with something blunt" saying that Hermione and Zack spent a few minutes catching up before heading to the kitchen to help Daphne with the preparations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nothing to be nervous about, mate. We've all got your back" said Ron as they arrived at Zack's place. Neville, Luna and Ginny just smiled and nodded at Ron's comment. This helped calm Harry a little. Reaching out he pressed the doorbell.

The little group froze when they saw who had opened the door. Harry couldn't believe that standing in front of him was Daphne Greengrass. She didn't seem to suffer from the same problem as the rest and opened the door wider for them to enter which they did.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Daphne what are you doing here? How do you know Hermione?"

Just then Hermione walked into the room followed by Zack. She made the introductions while pointing to each person, "I'm sure you guys would know Daphne as she too went to Hogwarts. This here is my best friend-like-a-brother Zack."

After the initial shock wore off, the rest of the night was quite enjoyable. Harry relaxed more after Zack explained that he had talked with Hermione and the only agenda behind tonight was to get to know each other and nothing else. His exact words were "I know two brilliant witches who wouldn't hesitate to punish me if I did something wrong". Various topics dominated the conversation during dinner. The main one being what had happened to Daphne after Hogwarts.

They had just finished dinner, when Hermione let out a very loud squeal, which of course brought all the attention to her and Daphne who she'd been talking with. Zack at once knew what had happened and looked accusingly towards Daphne.

Daphne shrugged and said, "What I couldn't help and she deserves to know before everyone else, especially our parents."

The rest look confused until Harry asked the question that was on all their minds, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's just fine. Hermione here found out about our wedding date and couldn't contain herself I imagine" replied Zack. The next thing he knew he was being pushed so that the other girls could congratulate Daphne while he got some pats on the back from the guys. Unknown to Harry and Hermione they were both wishing for the same happiness they saw on Daphne and Zack's faces.


End file.
